


Happy

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate watches Gibbs and thinks about their future together with their unborn baby.<br/>*Written for NFA No-Dialogue Challenge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

  
She smiled to herself as she laid pretending to be asleep on the boat in their basement. Kate watched Gibbs work on the crib for the child that would arrive in just a few short months. He was squinting, something Kate had learned to be a sign of utter concentration rather than an inability to see. He paused, stepped back, and then continued etching something into the crib.

Her hand rested on her pregnant belly as she thought of the future. Gibbs would scare off any boy who dared to look at their daughter, he'd teach her about boats, and he'd spoil her...oh he would definitely spoil the little girl. They'd go on a vacation together as a family of course it would be difficult as they were both NCIS agents. They'd make memories and take pictures that Kate would later put into a scrapbook of their little family. Maybe when their little girl was oh...three or four they'd have another child, a boy that would look just like Jethro.

A happy sigh escaped her lips and Gibbs turned around, she didn't bother to fake sleep. He approached the side of the boat where she laid and kissed her lips and then her pregnant belly. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her belly where their daughter was kicking. No words were needed to express what they were both thinking, I love you.


End file.
